LOVINGLY
by NIXAMATORIS
Summary: ByaRuki oneshot, dedicated to BlackBurningHeart.


**Okay, so I know I should be updating my other story, and No, I do not have any valid excuse for not doing so, save that I'm having the most serious case of writer's block. Nevertheless I totally intend on finishing said story, but I am not doing so until I have all the chapters written, once I do I'll post a chapter every couple of days. Please forgive me for the long and non intended hiatus.**

**As for this oneshot, it is dedicated to BlackBurningHeart: Girl, I know I promised to post this a long while ago, but like I said before, I have writer's block. I never forgot my promise to you, though, and so here it is, my first ByaRuki oneshot dedicated to you. I hope you are still reading FF, and I really hope you like this story.**

**From NIXAMATORIS, to BlackBurningHeart, and to ALL the ByaRuki lovers out there...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, and I do NOT make any proffit with this.**

* * *

They were growing distant again. It didn't happen overnight, but it was like things between them were quickly going back to the time before her execution, before he saved her from Gin's sword, placing his own heart instead to be pierced through. Only this time it wasn't Byakuya's fault. This time she was the one pushing him away.

He couldn't fully understand it and he couldn't remember when it started either, but he was sure it was after the war, after she had to let go of the Ryoka boy, her beloved _nakama_.

Byakuya sighed as he walked through the moon-lighten sakura gardens, he haven't seen Rukia in two weeks now even though she was still living under his roof, for she'd been successfully avoiding him.

He heard her crying again a few nights ago, and it pained his heart deeply.

At first, when he discovered that the Kurosaki boy had lost his powers and could no longer see or feel them he was…happy. It was the boy's chance of living a normal human life, away from Soul Society matters…and of course away from Rukia's life too. But then he found about her sadness, her late-night crying, when she thought everyone was sleeping, when she thought no one could hear her.

But he did, many times, and it angered him. He tried to talk to her about it, get her to open up to him and trust him, but he was shut out with a polite coldness that only a true Kuchiki could ever master. Yes, Rukia was now a _true_ Kuchiki, he thought bitterly.

As he walked on by he suddenly spotted her by the Koi pond, sitting on the grass holding Sode No Shirayuki. His heart skipped a beat when he saw silvery lines running down her cheeks…once more she was crying. Byakuya clenched his fists and silently strode her way, not wanting her to run from him again.

"Good evening Rukia" his deep baritone voice startled her.

"Oh! G…good evening…Nii Sama" she lowered her head, quickly wiping the tears off her face.

"May I sit beside you?" he asked softly, and kindly.

"Of course, Nii Sama…I was just leaving…" she tried to stand as Byakuya sat by her side, but he grabbed her arm, earning both a gasp and a questioning look from her.

"I would like you to stay with me…for a little while" he asked looking deeply into her rather shocked indigo-violet eyes.

"H…Hai, Nii Sama" she replied softly, sitting back beside him.

* * *

They remained silent for a while, Byakuya did not know how to start a conversation with her, but her mere presence by his side relaxed him; then he turned to look at her and found her staring at the full moon.

"It is quite beautiful, don't you think?" he asked startling her again.

"What?" she asked a bit confused, turning her eyes to him.

"The moon…it is quite lovely this evening" he said with a smile, it was such an unusual act for him to smile, such a rare spectacle, such a beautiful one, she could not help smiling back.

"Yes…it is very beautiful" she replied averting her eyes as a faint blush crept up her cheeks.

"I am glad we can spend a moment together, I haven't see you in weeks Rukia" commented Byakuya with a hint of sadness, hearing the girl sigh at his side.

"I am sorry, Nii Sama, I've been…busy" she lied.

"Have you Rukia? Because I've been under the impression that you were rather…avoiding me" he said severely, looking back up at the moon.

Rukia turned to look at him again and felt…caught, for he was right she had been avoiding him, deliberately.

"I…I am sorry, Nii Sama" she replied sadly.

"Don't be, Rukia…I was just wondering why"

"…" Byakuya sighed, and looked down at her.

"I hear you cry sometimes, late at night too" he said looking deeply into her wide violet eyes.

"Nii Sama I…" her eyes held such emotion, it was like she was going to break right there, in front of him. He didn't like to see her like that, something very bad must be happening to her to leave her in such state.

"Do you miss him, Rukia?" he asked all of the sudden, confused both by his own question and by the strange look on her face.

"Who?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo…do you miss him?" he insisted, making her avert her eyes again.

"Oh…Sometimes…but he is doing just fine" she replied with a faint smile.

"Is he now?"

"Yes he…he looks happy" there was emotion in her voice, but there was also a hint of deep sadness, and Byakuya's heart was starting to feel heavy because of that.

"Are you happy for him, Rukia?" he asked rather bitterly, in spite of himself.

"I am…" again, her eyes went up to the moon, shining with tears.

"And you, Rukia?" asked Byakuya, making the petite girl beside him chuckle bitterly.

"Hard question, Nii Sama" she replied icily.

"Is it hard for you to answer?" he insisted, but she let out a deep sigh, and looked down at Sode no Shirayuki.

"How does it feel, Nii Sama?" Rukia asked softly.

"How does what feel, Rukia?" she bit her lip, her hands shaking a bit.

"To love and…be loved…how does it feel?" her voice trembled, and Byakuya's heart stirred in his chest. He took a few deep breaths while he was trying to decide how to answer, then he let out a faint chuckle, tonight he was not going to lie to her.

"I wouldn't know, Rukia" he stated coldly.

"What do you mean you wouldn't know…Hisana-Sama…" her wide, surprised eyes were examining every detail of his incredibly handsome face, his misty-grey eyes lost in the shining surface of the pond in front of them, and he smiled, sadly, again.

"Hisana never truly loved me, I was a good friend and the necessary means to look for you, nothing more" he stated calmly.

"But…she was your wife, you loved her Nii Sama!" insisted a much shocked Rukia.

"She was indeed, but things are not always what they seem, Rukia" he replied without averting his eyes from the pond.

"I…I am sorry Nii Sama" her voice came out deep, but soft and kind.

"Don't be" he said.

"Although you never answered my question Rukia" he commented looking into her eyes again, they were wide and shining, the blush tainting her cheeks again.

"It's late, m...maybe some other time" she replied nervously, averting her eyes. Byakuya sighed.

"You are right, it is late. Perhaps you could join me for dinner tomorrow night" he asked hopefully, as they both stood up.

"I…I would like that…good night Nii Sama" she replied hurriedly not meeting his eyes.

"Good night Rukia" with that she turned around leaving a very half-hearted Byakuya behind.

* * *

Rukia pressed her head against the pillow; _'good night'_ he said, like she was going to be able to sleep after that little chat they had. She sighed and rolled on her bed for the tenth time, her heart pounding painfully in her chest as she replayed what he said over and over again in her head.

Her sister never truly loved him, she didn't love Kuchiki Byakuya. Why did he have to tell her that? She wondered; but the question that was really eating her was why, why couldn't her sister love him…was she out of her mind? Who wouldn't love him? He was so fucking…perfect.

She sat on her bed, cradling her head in her hands as she realized that for the first time since she discovered she had a sister, she resented her.

She was okay with the fact that she had a sister who abandoned her when she was just a baby; she was okay with the fact that a promise of love to that sister was the only reason Byakuya adopted her into the Kuchiki family; and she was even okay with the fact that Byakuya loved Hisana so much he was willing to break the rules in order to fulfil that promise; but suddenly Rukia realized she was definitely not okay with the fact that he did so much for Hisana, and she didn't love him back, she was not okay with her sister using him.

Rukia sighed deeply, for there was more to it. She not only resented her sister, no…she was…jealous of her.

Rukia hugged her knees and remembered the very first time she laid eyes on Kuchiki Byakuya, she smiled faintly and remembered thinking he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, simply breath-taking handsome. She could hardly believe it when he offered to adopt her into his family.

After that he spent 50 years avoiding her, not looking at her, let alone talk to her; and one fine day, when she thought her life was going to end by Gin's sword…he saved her.

They grew closer after that, and Rukia really didn't mind finding out about her sister, all she cared for was being closer to Byakuya.

And closer they got…until the winter war was over. It amazed Rukia how three years had gone so fast, and how this time her heart did not seem to heal fast enough.

When Ichigo lost his powers she was both sad and happy. She was sad because she was going to miss that stupid strawberry deeply, and she was happy because after all he'd been trough he was finally going to live a normal life. Besides, thanks to Urahara's gigai she still met with Ichigo and the gang once every couple of months

Everyone thought her sadness was related to Ichigo nowadays, even Renji…even Byakuya. Rukia laughed bitterly at that. It wasn't Ichigo; she was fine with how things turned out for him.

Looking out the window she noticed it was already dawning, she shook her head and decided to get out of bed, she was not going to be able to sleep anyway, so it was better to get to her squad early and avoid having breakfast with Byakuya.

* * *

Byakuya was taking short glances at the clock, his imbecile Fukutaichou left for lunch two hours ago and still had not had the decency to return to his duty. He gripped his pen tightly as he heard the door opening and caught a crimson pony-tail with the corner of his eye.

"I am sorry Abarai Fukutaichou, but I do not remember giving you a day off after lunch" said Byakuya severely, piercing his nervous Fukutaichou with one of his famous deadly glares.

"Ano…Taichou, I was at the 13th squad saying goodbye to Rukia" replied Renji scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean, Abarai?" insisted Byakuya.

"S…She departed for the human world in a two month mission just now…I tried to convince her to stay but…it was no use" replied Renji lowering his head and shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

Byakuya was shocked; Rukia…left Soul Society without telling him? After she promised to have dinner with him the night before? He knew she's been avoiding him, but now she went too far; now Kuchiki Byakuya was pissed.

"Why did you try to convince her to stay, Renji?" asked Byakuya trying to remain as calm as he could in front of his Fukutaichou.

"I…I am worried about her, Taichou…ever since the war ended it's like she's shutting everybody out, and I don't think it's good for her to keep going to the human world, she needs to realize her life's here…with us" Byakuya saw the worry in Renji's eyes, and for once he couldn't agree more with his Fukutaichou. He dropped his pen and headed for the door.

"It's a good thing you're back Abarai, I'm taking my leave now, so you can finish up your paperwork…and mine as well" said Byakuya evenly, secretly smirking at his Fukutaichou's annoyed face.

"B…But Taichou!" complained Renji.

"Do not whine, Abarai" threatened Byakuya giving his Fukutaichou a hard, reprimanding look before exiting the office.

* * *

Rukia was nervous, Urahara had been interrogating her for almost an hour now, and all the while Yoruichi remained silent, sipping her tea sitting across Rukia, examining her with her piercing yellow eyes.

"Well Kuchiki-San, I think I'll go prepare your gigai now, I'll be right back" commented Urahara closing his fan and locking eyes with Yoruichi briefly before he left.

Rukia's eyes remained focussed on the teacup in front of her, her head low as she felt Yoruichi's gaze on her, examining her carefully. Then the older woman spoke.

"Say Rukia how's Byakuya-Bo?" she asked casually, startling Rukia a bit.

"N...Nii Sama is fine" replied the girl nervously, making Yoruichi smirk.

"I'm surprised he agreed with you coming to this mission"

"Oh! Well…he doesn't know I…did not have time to…inform him" said Rukia faintly… _'Right, because you were running away again, ne Rukia-Sama?'_ mocked Sode no Shirayuki inside her head.

"Damn! He sure won't be happy when he finds out" said Yoruichi with a chuckle, shaking her head softly at the wide-eyed girl panicking in front of her.

"…I…"

"Well, your gigai's ready Kuchiki-San, you can be on your way now" said Urahara happily entering the room.

"Oh, thank you Urahara, I'll…see you two soon, goodbye" said Rukia with a light bow before fleeing the room.

Urahara sighed and sat by Yoruichi again, spreading his fan.

"So she's still not over carrot-top, ne Yoruichi-San?" commented Urahara, a surprised look on his face when he heard Yoruichi laugh at his words.

"Oh Kisuke, men can be truly stupid sometimes" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked puzzled.

"It isn't the strawberry she's not over, Kisuke…it's the Cherry-boy" said Yoruichi with a devilish look.

"Wha…?...OH MY!" Urahara's fan covered his mouth as realization struck him.

"Oh yeah, and we are going to make it happen" Yoruichi pierced him with her eyes and Urahara knew he was lost, he was going to help whether he wanted to or not. He sighed.

"Okay Yoruichi-San, tell me what you have in mind" he closed his fan, truly enjoying the excited look on her sexy face.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Rukia left Soul Society without even informing him of her departure, and Byakuya could hardly concentrate in his usual tasks, let alone pay attention to the boring captain's meeting he was attending at the moment.

"Okay, the next issue on our agenda would be the hollow situation in Karakura town" spoke Captain Commander, earning Byakuya's attention at last.

"I approved of the procedure and sent a hell butterfly to inform Kuchiki-San yesterday, she'd contact Kurosaki Ichigo and they'll be implementing it this very night" informed Ukitake, earning a nod from Captain Commander and a puzzled look from Byakuya.

"Very good, Ukitake Taichou, I expect your report on the procedure as soon as you receive any news, that'd be all, this meeting it's over" with that Captain Commander left the meeting room and all the captains started to retreat as well.

Ukitake was already outside when he felt someone grabbing his arm rather forcefully.

"Care to tell me what kind of _procedure_ you got my sister into, Ukitake Taichou" Byakuya's deep dreadful voice startled him for a second, but then he indulged the sixth division captain with a warm smile.

"Oh Kuchiki Taichou! But of course I'll tell you all about it, would you like to come to my division and have some tea with me?" the white-haired man's kindness calmed down Byakuya a bit, so he nodded and let go of the older man's arm, following him to the 13th squad.

* * *

It was official; Kuchiki Byakuya wanted to murder Ukitake. It's been half an hour since the older man started telling him all the details about Rukia's…new mission and Byakuya was already needing all his self-restraint not to jump on Ukitake's throat and slice it open with his teeth.

"So basically you are using my sister as bait, are you not?" asked a much enraged Byakuya, trying his best to appear as calm as always, but failing miserably.

"Not as bait, Kuchiki Taichou, Kuchiki San is perfect for this mission for this hollows seem to prefer young attractive women like herself, and even though Kurosaki has no powers left he was _really_ willing to help Kuchiki-San, besides we picked an excellent companion to perform this task with them" Ukitake kept smiling, and fought hard the urge to laugh when he saw the effect his words were having on the stoic leader of the sixth squad.

"Care to say who?" at that moment Byakuya's deep, angered voice would have been enough to scare Captain Commander himself, but not Ukitake…not when he had a plan.

"I can assure you Rukia will be in excellent hands working alongside Kurosaki and Hisagi-San, he was really excited about joining Rukia for this mission, in fact he volunteered for it" Ukitake's smile grew wider at his last statement, almost as if there was more to Hisagi's …excitement.

"And would you mind telling me which part will be Kurosaki playing in this?" insisted Byakuya.

"Oh, he'll pose as Rukia's boyfriend…he was looking forward to perform his task. Hisagi Fukutaichou will keep an eye on them, ready to aid Kuchiki San if needed" when he saw Byakuya's eye twitching Ukitake knew he was going a bit too far, but he couldn't help it, not when Byakuya's mask was falling to pieces right in front of him.

"And they'll be posing as a couple in a local club tonight, is that correct?" asked Byakuya fisting his knuckles so hard they turned white.

"Hai, Matsumoto Fukutaichou is down there at this very moment, helping Rukia pick up something to wear tonight" said Ukitake happily, lifting the teacup to his lips. But that last piece of information was too much for Byakuya to handle.

"That is simply outrageous Juushiro!" yelled Byakuya while punching the table.

"…I don't understand…what seems to be the problem?" Ukitake placed his cup on the table, playing innocent to the raging Kuchiki in front of him.

"Not only you ordered my sister to practically throw herself at a hormone-driven human boy, but you also made sure she'll be dressed like a whore, for we all know Matsumoto Fukutaichou's…sense of fashion" stated Byakuya bitterly, gritting his teeth.

"Those are hard words Byakuya, Matsumoto it's not that bad and she was happy to help" scolded Ukitake, knowing fully well that he was pushing his luck…a lot.

"I am leaving for the human world at once to watch over Rukia's well being myself, seeing that her own Taichou it's not up for the task" said Byakuya angrily as sitting up.

"Oh you don't have to worry Byakuya, she'll be just fine, as for Kurosaki I am sure he's going to take _very_ good care of…"Ukitake could not finish that sentence, for Byakuya lifted him by the collar and pressed Senbonzakura against his throat.

"For Kurosaki's well being and your own, let us hope you are wrong Juushiro" with that said, Byakuya released Ukitake and shumpoed away from the 13th squad.

Juushiro Ukitake stood there, trying to catch his breath long after Byakuya left his office, and then he smiled upon feeling a familiar reiatsu behind him.

"Damn Juushiro that was fucking scary" commented Kyoraku placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, I think I overdid it a bit…"

"You think? You practically told him our little Rukia would be sleeping with the Ryoka boy tonight!" replied Kyoraku with a big laugh, making Ukitake chuckle a bit.

"Oh my…now I feel sorry for the boy" commented Ukitake with a hint of worry.

"Nah, don't worry about it, he knows what this is really all about…now where's the sake?" Juushiro shook his head and laughed before heading for the liquor's cabinet.

* * *

Byakuya's dark reiatsu made every single servant at the Kuchiki manor literally run away from their master's fury; even the older servants were scared, for they never felt their master so angry before…ever.

And Byakuya was raging indeed, like a wild bull, but he just couldn't fully understand why.

He reached his chambers and grabbed a large sum of human-world money before opening a Senkaimon to Urahara's shoten.

* * *

Rukia was shifting uncomfortable inside her dress; she still couldn't believe she let Matsumoto talk her into wearing…this. She sighed; at least she was with Ichigo, but she was going to knock some sense into his orange dumb head any minute now if he didn't stop staring at her the way he was.

"Say Rukia, want to have something to drink?" asked Ichigo with a wolfish grin, that popped a vein in Rukia's head.

"What the fuck is the matter with you, strawberry?" she asked while bitch-slapping the boy's head.

"Oi, why do you have to be such a violent midget? I am here to help you and that's how you treat me?"

"Hell yes, and I will punch you again if you don't stop staring at me with that fucking stupid look on your face" she waved a fist in his face just to prove her point, and Ichigo lowered his head, blushing a little.

"S…sorry you…look very pretty tonight, that's all" he muttered, a bit ashamed. At hearing this she smiled, Ichigo was very foolish sometimes but now he was really cute with the blush and all.

"…Thank you, Ichigo…" she replied softly, which made Ichigo smile "I will take your offer on that drink"

"Good! What can I get you?" he asked happily.

"…I don't know, surprise me"

"Ok, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere" with that he disappeared.

Rukia smiled at him, and smiled at herself too. He thought she looked very pretty, for a minute she wondered what Byakuya would think if he saw her, would he think she looked pretty too. She shook her head sadly, of course not. He wouldn't even approve of her outfit, like he never approved of anything she did.

* * *

Shuuhei Hisagi was gulping his third beer of the night as his eyes remained glued to Rukia. He was standing across the dance-floor keeping and eye on her and the Kurosaki boy thinking how Matsumoto really outdid herself this time. The girl standing across him looked absolutely stunning. Her outfit was very simple, just a plain black, strapless dress, but boy it was short, and even though it was a bit loose the fabric floated around her exalting every single curve on her firm, delicate body. Who would have guessed the Kuchiki girl had such a sexy body; she had boobs for crying out loud, and the most perfect pair of legs Hisagi ever saw, with that creamy skin and all; plus her ass was unbelievable. Yes, the girl looked good enough to eat; unfortunately he wasn't the only man in the club who thought so, and the Kurosaki kid was stupid enough to leave her unaccompanied so the wolves were already gathering around her like she was prey. _'If the kid doesn't hurry'_, Hisagi thought, _'this won't end well'_.

Ichigo was hurrying back with one drink in each hand, when he spotted Rukia looking nervously around her, completely surrounded by a large group of perverted looking males who were practically undressing her with their eyes.

He felt angry for a second, but then again who could blame them? She looked exquisitely beautiful, so beautiful that even he was having a hard time not to roam his eyes all over that sexy petite body of hers. But they were on a mission, so he needed to stay focus, he needed to for her. When their eyes met he saw the relief on her stunning violet orbs and felt proud; yes, he no longer had shinigami powers, but he could still be her protector, and that was exactly what the mission was all about, protecting her, helping her, helping save her precious heart.

"Oh honey, there you are" said Rukia loudly so the men around her could hear.

"Sorry it took me so long baby, the bar was crowded, here's you drink" Ichigo handed her a glass of strawberry daiquiri, and slipped an arm around her waist, giving a menacing glare to the other males that said _'this is my girl, back off bitches'._

"Oh, this is delicious! What is it?" asked Rukia gulping the drink happily.

"That's a strawberry daiquiri, don't drink it like it's water, it has alcohol in it" warned Ichigo.

"Oops, too late!" replied Rukia giggling, while waving her empty glass in front of Ichigo, who rolled his eyes.

"Figured" he chuckled.

"I want another one" said Rukia with a pout.

"Take it easy, midget; we don't want you drunk on the job ne? Let's dance" she nodded and let Ichigo lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

Shuuhei Hisagi was watching Rukia and Ichigo dance and really envying the boy. That Kuchiki girl could move, she was swaying her hips and grounding against Kurosaki in the most appealing way. He licked his lips unknowably while shaking his head.

"Damn that girl is hot" he said to himself.

"Who is, Hisagi Fukutaichou?" a deep, threatening voice startled him coming from behind. He turned around quickly only to be faced with Kuchiki Byakuya and a shy looking Inoue Orihime.

"K…Kuchiki Taichou, what are you doing here?" asked a much shocked Shuuhei.

"I am looking for my sister" replied Byakuya averting his eyes to the dance-floor.

"How about you Inoue-San?"

"Oh, I came to accompany Kuchiki Taichou as his alibi…but the women throw themselves at him anyway though" replied Orihime shyly as both turned to look at Byakuya, only to find him looking deeply at the dance-floor, his eyes wide open, his lips parted and his knuckles fisted tight.

Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't breathe. He was ready to unleash Senbonzakura on the Kurosaki boy, and on every single male on that damned dance-floor, for they were all eyeing _his_ precious Rukia like hungry wolves. But the way she was moving was _sinful_, and there should be a law forbidding her to look so good. Her dress was outrageously short and every time she swayed her hips the dress crept up her silky thighs, revealing even more of that tantalizing flesh. The Kurosaki boy's hands were firmly grabbing her waist as the bastard kept grounding his pelvis against Rukia's remarkable bottom. She had her head threw back, midnight black locks caressing milky white shoulders, and firm round breasts jiggling slightly for _everyone_ to fantasize about. The worst of all…she was laughing, she was actually enjoying dancing with that horny, orange-haired brat. That drove Byakuya mad with jealousy.

Then his soul-phone went off, not only his but Hisagi Fukutaichou's as well.

"To all shinigami stationed in Karakura town: the hollow responsible for the attacks on young women was exterminated by Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi, terminate mission. Congratulations on your best efforts, take the weekend off. Yamamoto Sotaichou"

"Oh that's great news, don't you think so Kuchiki Taichou?" commented Hisagi happily, but Byakuya had already pocketed his phone and was staring intensely at the dance-floor again.

"Great, now if you'd excuse me" said Byakuya trying to walk pass Shuuhei.

"Where are you going Kuchiki Taichou? Yamamoto just gave us the weekend off…"

"I am going to rescue my sister from that hormone-driven human's hands" replied Byakuya pointing a finger at the dance-floor where Rukia and Ichigo were.

"Oh I see, but Kurosaki's not that bad, and they seem to be having such a _good_ time…"

"Out of my way, Hisagi Fukutaichou…NOW!" Byakuya said while gritting his teeth and giving Shuuhei a hell of a deadly glare.

Shuuhei swallowed hard, and moved to the side.

Not so kindly he grabbed Orihime's hand, dragging her to the dance floor and leaving a grinning Shuuhei Hisagi behind.

* * *

Damn Ichigo was having the time of his life, he was so lost in the feel of Rukia's sexy swaying body against his, the mission now completely forgotten, that he failed to see Byakuya coming until a deep threatening voice froze him in place.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, remove your filthy hands from my sister at once" said Byakuya clenching his fists, making Ichigo jump in surprise.

"Byakuya!" yelled the shocked boy, startling his dancing partner as well, who immediately turned to face the raging 28th head of the Kuchiki clan.

"N…Nii Sama!" she called as her mouth flew open, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

"H...Hello Kurosaki Kun, Kuchiki San…" saluted Orihime shyly, appearing beside Byakuya.

"Inoue! What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo frowning.

"Oh I came to accompany Kuchiki Taichou, he wanted to see Kuchiki San and both Urahara and Yoruichi San thought he needed an alibi…to…you know…make it easier for him to…reject women" replied Orihime blushing a bit at the end of her sentence.

"Reject women…why would HE need to reject women?" asked Ichigo with a mocking grin, but then Rukia reacted, slapping him in the back of his head angrily.

"Are you really that stupid, strawberry? Nii Sama is the most gorgeous man that ever existed!" she yelled angrily, only realizing what she said when it was already too late. She widened her eyes, covering her mouth quickly with both her hands, her face running hot and red. Fortunately for her, Orihime came to the rescue.

"Yes, Kurosaki Kun, everyone knows that. Kuchiki Taichou was even chosen as the most desirable bachelor by the SWA" she reprimanded Ichigo, taking a quick, comforting look at a very thankful Rukia.

"Well those chicks are crazy anyway…but you didn't tell me what you are doing here, Byakuya" asked the boy crossing his arms across his chest, examining Byakuya with a frown.

"I am here to watch over my family's well name" replied Byakuya sending an accusing look at Rukia, who bowed her head.

"What…why?"

"That is none of your concern, Kurosaki. Inoue Orihime, take Kurosaki Ichigo out of my sight at once" commanded Byakuya with a deep scary voice, startling Orihime.

"Hai Taichou!" replied Orihime straitening her back, and hurriedly grabbing Ichigo's wrist, dragging him with her.

"Oi Inoue, what are you doing?" complained Ichigo.

"I am following Taichou's orders!" replied the girl severely.

"He's not your Taichou! Oi, Inoue, let me go, hey!" the girl did not let him go and quickly they were out of sight, leaving Byakuya and Rukia standing in front of each other, silent.

"We are leaving this place right now" stated Byakuya before turning his back on Rukia, walking hurriedly to the door.

* * *

She followed him biting her lower lip nervously. He looked so angry, so...displeased. Rukia felt like crying, she put the Kuchiki name to shame again, she should have known better...but then again, Sotaichou himself gave her this mission, and Ukitake looked so proud...how could this be wrong if Yamamoto Sotaichou said it was fine? She did not understand, and even more, she did not care...for all she cared about was _his_ approval, the one she'll never have.

They were almost at the door when Rukia felt a pair of arms closing tightly around her waist, making her yelp in surprise.

"Oh, baby don't tell me you're leaving already, I've been waiting for you all my life" said a half-drunk male, fanning Rukia's neck with his hot breath.

"Let me go, I am here with someone!" she protested trying to break free of the man's embrace.

"Who, him?" asked the man looking over Byakuya, who was griping the door already. "He didn't even notice you're gone, looks to me he doesn't give a fuck about you, babe, why don't you stay with me instead, I'll make you feel _good_" said the man trailing his hand around Rukia's breasts. Rukia closed her eyes tightly and struggled to break free from the man again when all of the sudden she heard him scream just as his grip around her body loosened.

She opened her eyes to see what was going on only to find Byakuya twitching the man's arm painfully behind his back.

"I believe the lady mentioned she was with me" said Byakuya darkly.

"Come on, man, I thought you were leaving...you didn't seem ta care!" complained the man, letting out another scream as Byakuya twitched his arm even more.

"Do I look like I don't care?" Asked Byakuya.

"Sorry man, s...she's all yours just...let me go!" pleaded the man, Byakuya twitched his arm a bit more, to the point of breaking it before releasing the man, throwing him on the floor.

"Of course she's all mine" said Byakuya before turning to face a wide-eyed Rukia, he took a step closer to her, seeing the fearful look in her gorgeous eyes and grabbed her arm forcefully.

"You come with me NOW" he said, and with that he dragged her out of the club.

* * *

Once they were outside, Byakuya handed something to the valet parking that came back rather quickly driving a dark-grey Ashton Martin Vanquish. Byakuya tipped the man, and shoved Rukia inside the car before jumping in, driving away from the club at full speed.

Rukia was in shock, she had never seen Byakuya so angry, so she really did not have time to wonder about the car or where were they going, she just sat there silently with her head bowed, fighting back tears.

After a while he pulled over, opened her door and dragged her out of the car, she could tell they were in a hotel, but then again she was too shocked to notice, all she cared about was how angry Byakuya was, and how ashamed she felt at the moment. He was still griping her arm tightly as they entered the elevator, and so as he opened the door of the penthouse suite where the pushed her into, closing the door with a slam.

* * *

For a moment she stood there, in the middle of the room, shivering slightly with her head down, not wanting to look up at her furious brother; then Byakuya spoke.

"You went too far, Rukia" his deep voice filled with anger startled her, and she bit her trembling lip.

"W...what do you mean...N...Nii S...Sama?"

"What you were doing in that club with Kurosaki was inexcusable!" he yelled, taking a step closer to her.

"We were on a mission, Nii Sama!" she tried to explain, lifting her head defiantly at him, meeting his grey darkened eyes with strong violet ones.

"Did the mission state that you should dress like a commoner whore and rub you body against Kurosaki?" he asked bitterly, immediately registering the hurtful look in her eyes and regretting his words.

At hearing his words she stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating and tears rushed to her eyes. He called her a whore, a commoner whore...it was a blade piercing through her heart hearing him say such things to her. She was beyond sadness, and after hearing him call her a whore she decided she did not care anymore, she was angry, she was pissed and for once in their entire time together Rukia thought _'tha hell with his approval, tha hell with being a Kuchiki, and tha hell with him!'_ He saw a glimpse of malice in her eyes as she straightened her back and smiled maliciously at him.

* * *

"Oh no, Nii Sama, of course the mission did not state that...that part was all me, you know?" she said while smiling at him, truly surprising Byakuya.

"What are you talking about Rukia?" he asked quite shocked of her sudden change of attitude.

"I mean the part were Ichigo's hands were _all_ over me, and he was grounding against me _mmh_ yess, that part had _nothing_ to do with the mission" she replied with a deep, seductive voice that made Byakuya's cock twitch inside his pants in spite of his anger.

"Rukia, what's gotten into you?" he asked while grabbing her arm again, tightly.

"Well Nii Sama, if you are going to treat me like a whore, then I figured I should really start to act like one, don't you think?" she replied bitterly, looking deeply into his grey, smoky eyes.

"Stop this at once Rukia!" warned Byakuya coming dangerously close to her.

"Stop what, Nii Sama? And why do you care what I do anyway? It's not like I am _someone_ to you! All you care about is your stupid family name, you don't give a shit about me, but you know why? I release you from you duty Kuchiki Byakuya, as soon as we get back to SS I demand to be expelled from you family, that way I will never have to see that disapproving look in your eyes ever again!" she yelled at his face, thick tears running across her cheeks as she turned her back on him, crying.

* * *

Byakuya stood frozen in place for a few moments, his mind trying to register what she'd just said to him, not wanting to believe it.

She thought he didn't care? How could she think that? Does she not see how much he does for her? How many rules he broke just for her, to keep her safe?

"What makes you think I do not care, Rukia?" he asked softly, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Stop it, _Byakuya_...it's over, I can't do this anymore! I refuse to be a burden, I refuse to be an obligation, and most of all I refuse to be a disappointment anymore!" she replied turning to face him once more, her beautiful eyes washed in tears, her body shaking lightly.

Byakuya took a deep breath before coming closer to her.

"You are none of that to me Rukia" he said softly again.

"Oh really? Then what am I? A promise you made to the woman you loved? Well your promise has been fulfilled, and I release you from you obligation now, just let me be free so I don't have to be near you anymore, let me go so I can start healing my heart from you!" she saw his eyes widening at her last statement, but she did not care anymore, she sighed and walked past by him, heading for the door.

Byakuya was shocked, did he hear correctly? Did Rukia just say that she needed to heal her heart from _him_? Why would she have to do that? Did that mean she...? His eyes widened even more at the realization he had, just as he noticed she was already griping the doorknob, an instant away from leaving him.

* * *

Rukia was opening the door, just a moment and she'll be away from him, away from this humiliation, hot tears ran down her cheeks when all of the sudden the door closed forcefully and she felt a warm body pressed against hers. She was so startled that she couldn't react when Byakuya spun her around, pressing her back against the door, pinning her there with his own body and placing his hands on each side of her.

"Why would you have to heal you heart from me, Rukia?" he asked seductively, towering over her, seeing the confused look in her wide violet eyes.

"I..."

"If you have to heal your heart from me, then that would imply that I am the one who broke it, am I correct?" he asked nuzzling her nose with his.

"...N...Nii..." Rukia could not speak, she never felt Byakuya so close, his sakura scent was intoxicating her and the glazed look in his dark-grey eyes was incredibly appealing.

"And if I am the one who broke your heart, then it's only natural for me to be the one who...un-breaks it, don't you think?" his lips were so close, just millimetres away, she could not help looking at them while unknowingly licking her own.

"H...hai..." she muttered, making him smile slyly.

"Would you give me a chance to do that, Rukia?" he asked looking deeply at her, his heart pounding painfully in his chest; Rukia looked up at him, and got completely lost in his heated eyes, she could not get away from them, she didn't even want to.

"Hai" she replied faintly as Byakuya's lips came down to hers.

* * *

The kiss started soft and gentle, as Byakuya brushed his lips over hers delicately, almost as if he was caressing the frail petals of a recently bloomed jasmine, her hands slid up his chest to tangle in his silky jet-black hair, he curled an arm around her waist, pressing her delicate, yet incredibly curvy body to his and she moaned against his lips; that drove Byakuya mad with lust, he deepened the kiss, sensually licking hers asking for entrance, which she gladly granted.

He massaged her soft tongue with his, delighted at the sweetness of her wet warm mouth and a deep groan escaped his throat. He slid both hands down her body, feeling every curve, caressing every inch of her intoxicating feminine frame until he reached the hem of her dress, he smirked into the kiss and stroked the velvety soft skin of her thighs briefly before hooking his hands under her legs, lifting her off of the floor.

Rukia gasped when he lifted her up, pinning her against the door, a deep sensual mewl escaped her throat when he grounded his rock-hard manhood against her core.

Then Byakuya's mouth left hers and he started trailing soft kisses along her jaw line down to her throat, damn she was so soft, the softest and fairest skin Byakuya ever touched, she was sweet too, her skin held an unique flavour, something that was gentle, but cool and sexy at the same time, and just so utterly Rukia.

She didn't know how it happened, but one minute she was up against the hard wooden door, and the next her back was resting against something soft and comfy; she opened her eyes and realized that Byakuya had moved them to the bed. She looked up at the man lying next to her on the bed while he lovingly caressed her face, his fingers ghosting over her delicate features as he looked at her deeply and tenderly, she placed a hand over his, her eyes wide and questioning, he could see a hint of fear behind those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes.

* * *

"I longed for this, Rukia" he stated surprising her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Y…you did?" she asked incredulously.

"Is it really so hard to believe?" asked Byakuya with a sad chuckle.

"It is, I…you never seemed to…like me" she replied softly while biting her lip, averting her eyes from him.

"I don't like you, Rukia. I never did"

"…what...?" she asked with a frown, looking at him again, her eyes glistening with tears, but he placed an elegant finger over her lips, silencing her.

"I never liked you Rukia, what I feel for you exceeds liking" he took a deep breath "what I feel for you exceeds _any_ other feeling I've _ever_ had" Byakuya felt his heart stop when he saw the shock in her eyes, which he misinterpretated as rejection,he averted his gaze sadly and fell next to her on the bed, closing his eyes tightly.

Rukia was in deed shocked, she couldn't believe what Byakuya had just said, it was like a dream, and it was just too…amazing. Then she noticed he was no longer towering over her, his hand was no longer on her cheek and his gorgeous grey eyes where nowhere to be found. She frowned; she propped up on an elbow and gently moved a silky lock of midnight hair away from his incredibly beautiful face.

"Why didn't you…tell me…before, I mean…all these years…" she asked and Byakuya snorted, catching the tremble in her voice.

"What's the point, Rukia?" he asked bitterly, taking her hand off of his face, turning his head away from her.

"What's the point?...you seriously ask me what's the point?" she asked a bit angry, cupping his face and making him look at her, his confused grey eyes meeting her deep angry violet ones.

"I've spent the last 60 years of my life longing for you, desperately looking for you approval, feeling useless and a burden to you and now you ask me what the point is?" Byakuya shook his head, shocked and confused while his mouth parted slightly, but he couldn't articulate any words.

"I've loved you from the moment I first saw you, you know that?" she asked bitterly.

"But…Abarai and Shiba and…Kurosaki, I thought…"

"Renji, seriously?_ He_ is like a brother to me, and Kaien Dono was the only person I could talk to when you first adopted me, the one person that could make me forget about you at least for a little while…and he was married, who do you take me for?"

"What about Kurosaki then?" he asked piercing her with his strong gaze, but Rukia just chuckled.

"I can't even believe you mentioned _him_…Ichigo is just a boy, he's 17 and I am over 150 for crying out loud!... and again…a great way to keep my mind off of _you_!" Byakuya was out of words, for he realized he completely misunderstood her feelings, especially towards him. Rukia let go of his face while shaking her head slightly and turned to get off the bed. She was almost up when a pair of strong arms closed around her waist, pressing her back against a firm, toned chest. She let out a little yelp as they fell back on the bed, and then Byakuya whispered into her ear.

"Stay with me Rukia…please…be mine" her eyes went wide and her heart started pounding inside her chest painfully.

"Isn't it... wrong?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

"We are not blood related Rukia, and how could it be wrong when I…_love_ you so" her eyes slowly closed as she felt his lips move against her ear, a soft nip on her earlobe.

"W…what about the…the c…clan?" she asked unknowably arching her back, her hands caressing his forearms.

"The clan will approve" he nuzzled her neck "as long as we" he slowly turned her around "are able to" he kissed her throat "produce" he took a long sensual lick on her neck "a heir" he planted a soft kiss in her pink, luscious lips and looked intensely into her dazed eyes.

"Well then…we don't want to…disappoint them…" she replied shyly, making Byakuya grin.

"No, we don't" he said before claiming her mouth hungrily.

* * *

This kiss was nothing like the first ones they shared, this was way more passionate and spoke of years of longing and wondering, and years of restraint, sadness and love; Byakuya and Rukia devoured each other and explored each other's bodies desperately. Byakuya settled himself between her thighs and pressed his remarkable erection against her womanhood making them both moan into the kiss; then he sat up, taking Rukia with him and slid his hands along her back, gripping her round, tantalizing ass tightly, and rubbing her core against his cock. Rukia mewled deliciously at the feeling, a strange heat colliding between her thighs.

Her hands fought desperately with the buttons of his shirt, they broke the kiss when she let out a frustrated groan at the stubborn buttons. They gasped for air; Byakuya found the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head, tossing the garment on the floor and leaving her just in her black lacy thong, her perfectly round breasts exposed to his hungry eyes. He grinned at the sight and cupped them, earning a content sigh from the woman he loved; he slid his thumbs over the rosy pink nipples, hardening immediately under his touch. Rukia was still fighting with the buttons of his shirt, when Byakuya lowered his head and took one mound into his mouth. A deep moan escaped her throat as her back arched against his mouth; her head threw back in pleasure. When Byakuya's tongue curled itself around her nipple she decided she couldn't wait any longer to feel his skin against hers and ripped his shirt open. Byakuya was startled, but when he saw the lustful look in her eyes, her lips parted and swollen, her breath coming in short pants, he found himself all the more aroused. He took the remains of the shirt off as Rukia unbuckled his belt, quickly unzipping his pants.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her back on the bed, while kicking off his pants; he kneeled between her thighs wearing only his boxers and licked his lips at the beauty that lay before his eyes.

Rukia was…perfect, her skin was milky white and so fair she looked like a porcelain doll, she had the tiniest waist and the most sensual hips he ever saw; her breasts were unbelievable, not too big, but definitely not too small, they were just…perfect, just like the rest of her.

She knew Byakuya's eyes were all over her bare body, she could feel them roaming over every single inch of her, and she would have feel very self conscious if she was not completely taken aback by the perfection of the man kneeling in front of her.

He was lean, but muscular, his entire body looked like chiselled marble; his flowing black hair cascading over his strong shoulders, contrasting beautifully with the paleness of his skin. Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya was the image of perfection, and she couldn't believe he was all hers to have.

She looked up to his eyes and violet met grey. She lifted herself up and hooked an arm around his neck, capturing his soft lips with hers, taking him down with her.

In a matter of seconds Byakuya's hands were all over her body, stroking every inch of her velvety skin, his thigh pressing against her core as he grounded his erection against her hip.

A calloused hand ghosted over her perfectly flat stomach and dipped lower, making its way down to Rukia's womanhood; a single finger slid over her panties, and he groaned into the kiss as he found she was soaking wet.

His lips left hers then and he started to trail soft, butterfly kisses along her jaw, down to her collarbone. He flicked his tongue over a nipple and then sucked on it deeply, making Rukia moan deeply and arch her back.

His mouth released her breast with a wet plop and went down, placing butterfly kisses around her navel, dipping his tongue sensually in it; then he hooked his thumbs on the strings of her thong and looked up at her, meeting her darkened, half-lidded eyes. He slowly and seductively slid the obstructive piece of garment off of her body.

He almost came at the sight of his completely naked Rukia. He lifted an elegant eyebrow, she was shaved, completely shaved and the sight of her beautiful and creamy white pussy aroused Byakuya to no en; he licked his lips while spreading her legs wide, baring her glistening folds to his hungry eyes. Rukia suddenly felt extremely self-conscious as he examined her pussy intensely.

* * *

"You are so wet Rukia" said Byakuya with a deep, seductive voice, making the blush on Rukia's cheeks deepen. She felt a bit embarrassed; she was embarrassed for being so wet for him, she could even feel herself leaking. Byakuya's cock twitched inside his boxers at the sight of her pussy dripping with arousal for him; he bit his lip and sniffed on her womanhood before taking a long hard lick on her wet, delicate folds.

Rukia threw her head back in pleasure, as the first lick almost blew off her mind. She moaned and mewled like a fox in heat as Byakuya devoured her, his tongue flicking her clit over and around it. He grabbed her hips firmly, keeping her in place as she started to ground them violently; he could hardly wait anymore, he was now painfully erect, his cock already dripping with pre-cum, but he needed to take her over the edge, he needed to see his beautiful Rukia writhe in the pleasure only he could give her, so he took her clit on his mouth and sucked on it hard.

Rukia arched her back and gripped the sheets tightly, she closed her eyes and came, for the first time, with Byakuya's name on her lips as a wave of energy exploded from her core into the rest of her body, her juices flowing freely into Byakuya's mouth.

He drank her whole; he lapped at her juices happily and found her…utterly delicious.

Then he sat up on his knees and observed his beautiful Rukia come down her ecstasy. She looked…precious, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted and a heavy glow irradiating from her body. Byakuya took pride in seeing her like this; he took pride in being the only man who ever saw her like this.

He took off his boxers and his erection sprung free. He saw the fear in her eyes as she took in the sight of his bare manhood; he was so big and thick, she wondered how that could possibly fit into her tiny body could. She looked at him fearfully, but he smiled and bent over to claim her lips.

Rukia could taste herself in his mouth and found it utterly arousing. Byakuya positioned himself at her entrance, and rubbed the head of his cock against her slick folds making her moan deeply. Then he let go of her lips and sucked on her earlobe.

"It will hurt, Rukia, but if you tell me to stop I will" he kissed her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes, waiting for a response. Rukia bit her lower lip and nodded, her eyes filled with love. Byakuya took her lips and with one powerful thrust he broke her barrier, burying himself inside her to the hilt.

Rukia stiffened a cry, as the pain ripped her from inside. Byakuya stilled himself inside her marvellous tight heat and kissed her lips slowly and lovingly, waiting for her to adjust.

The pain didn't last long. Rukia moved her hips tentatively, letting him know she was ready and earning a deep, lustful groan from Byakuya's throat; he didn't need to be told twice, and ever so slowly he slid almost completely out of her only to ram back in with a deep, powerful thrust.

* * *

Back in Soul Society

* * *

a hell butterfly made his way to Yamamoto Gynruusai's finger to deliver a very special message from Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke, the old man listened carefully with a soft smile gracing his lips; a few moments later Hisagi Shuuhei's, Matsumoto Rangiku's, Ukitake Juushiro's, and Shunsui Kyoraku's soul phones went off, the text message they all received went like this: "Operation Save-the-Kuchikis a total success. Congratulations everyone. Thank the Ryoka for their help. Yamamoto Sotaichou" and they were all very happy upon receiving that text.

* * *

An hour later Kuchiki Byakuya lay in the exquisite penthouse suite with Rukia sleeping peacefully in his arms; he refused to fall asleep for deep down he was afraid of waking up and finding everything was just a dream. He unconsciously held her tighter the moment that thought crossed his mind and his little angel moved, pressing her bare, delicate body against his.

He brushed the trade-mark stubborn bang off her face and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him with tired, yet sparking eyes and smiled so beautifully he couldn't help to smile back.

But the smile didn't last long on his face, and was quickly replaced with a frown; Byakuya sat up against the headboard of the bed, and Rukia did too, covering her body with the white, pristine sheets, unable to read him, feeling worried and overexposed. He kept looking at her and frowning, his face showing an emotion Rukia could not understand.

"W…what's wrong?" she asked unable to hide the tremble in her voice.

"You…" he took a deep breath before continuing and closed his eyes… "You _are_ going to marry me, are you not?"

"Oh…Byakuya…of course I am!" he opened his eyes to see joyful tears well-up in those amazing violet eyes, then Rukia threw her arms around him, his arms closing around her waist as they kissed each other hungrily and lovingly, just as lovingly as they kept kissing each other for the centuries to come.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? did you like it? Please review and let me know! Love to you all!**

* * *


End file.
